Get together
by Couplesforever
Summary: Its TemaShika based but has TenTen and Kankouru and as a couple. Shikamaru is supposed to show Temari around for some unknown get together. Its supposed to show alliance between countries but will romances occurring and make it harder to say goodbye?
1. Day 1 of a month, Countries arrive

**Author: Ok this is my 2nd fic so please review so I know what to fix. Its very OOC to me personally. I will continue this obviously and if your stupid enough to think I own Naruto your wrong.**

"Oi, Why am I the one taking you to this...What is it exactly?" Shikamaru asked never before hearing of a get together between countries.

"Its were people from around the lands gather to a different land once each year. A few people in every country come to attend. I'm from Suna along with Kankoru and Gaara's assistant, Myukire. A few people from Rain and Waterfall and other countries come too. Its held in a different land each year and Konohagakure hosts it this year. Its mainly for people to feel trusted as an ally. Its not supposed to be well known because we are supposed to observe what people normally do, not how they are acting when they know people are watching." She stated looking at him beside her.

"Yes but why am I the one taking you around?" He complained to her as if to say he would do anything else. He was hit atop the head with a fan after he stated his question. "Each guest is supposed to be accompanied around while to insure we don't do anything to harm anyone or thing." As Shikamaru was about to mumble he would qualify as a anyone Temari interrupted. "You don't count. Anyways Kankouru has a girl named TenTen taking him around and I don't know about Myukire. I think I must have done something I mean why else would I end up with you?" She finished as she looked up at where she was supposed to stay for the next week.

"Troublesome woman...I don't want to take you around!" He complained. "Please try not to cry then..." She said smirking..._ Maybe I will give him an extra hard time._ "I'm surprised you didn't hit me when i said that..." He stated to be met with a fan. "There." She simply stated.

_Troublesome, Should have just stayed quiet..._He took out a scroll that read what was to happen for the week. First day: Get her settled into her place to stay. Take her out to eat and let her talk to some people she has seen before so nothing is suspicious. "Your hotel is there..." He said as he opened the door. After Temari showed a scroll she was taken to a room were she put her bags in staring at her brother who seemed to be a bit to close to his guide. _Great I'm staying with Kankouru... If he does anything perverted with that girl I swear I'm moving out of this room..._ Quickly closing the door after dropping her bags she went downstairs to find Shikamaru waiting. "Your still here?" She asked annoyed.

"I'm taking you to dinner-" He started before being met with a completely blank stare._ Wait is that what they are supposed to do? Ask us out? Wait i mean Kankouru a different story but this lazy good for nothing man will not sweep me off my feet._ "No your not" She said walking up the stairs to hear him say something so she stopped. "I don't want to I'm supposed to." He said sternly. "Fine" She said walking back down the stairs mad at the fact he was so standoffish about it.

They walked in silence as she would stop to say hello to a few people she recognized. They then made their way to a ramen stand where she sat on a stool and read over what she wanted. "Are you going to say something or not?" She asked as she put the menu down stopping to order a Chicken ramen. He ordered a plain ramen with an extra egg. "Whats to say I'm taking you around for the week it didn't say anything about talking to you yet so why bother with something so troublesome?" He said waiting for the food impatiantly. "**FINE!**" She hissed angrily. She then smirked and whispered "Pinnaplehead." As she watched him grow agitated. "Tch...Troublesome woman." He shot back as the food was placed down in front of them and after splitting their chopsticks and thanking for their food he heard her mumble. "Crybaby" As he searched for a word to throw back at her he was interrupted by Naruto.

"**I will take the usual**" He said too loudly as usual. When Shikamaru and Temari finished both their ramen they stood up to leave tired of hearing Naruto's outburst and rude slurping noises. Halfway down the way Shikamaru realized he never did come up with something to say back to Temari. "Tch..." He said causing her to look at him. "Your annoying." He said lamely as a cover up. She smirked clearly happy she was getting on his nerves. When she made it to the front of the hotel she turned to say good bye when she was noticing he had already turned to leave. Becoming agitated he hadn't even had the decency to say good bye she hit him with her fan as he turned to glare at her. "Good night to you too" She said leaving opening the door to the hotel.

_Good night..._Shikamaru thought turning to leave again.

She opened the door to find Kankouru kissing his guide in the kitchen as she had somehow managed to find herself upon the counter. "Well goodbye" She said not in the mood to be meeted with that seen. As she grabbed her bags she took out to the door and walked down to the lady and asked politely if there was another room to stay in. When she shook her head Temari sighed and went up to the roof with her bags as she watched the stars._ I could talk to Tsunade for someplace to stay but its a bit late...Maybe i could get to stay at Tenten's place considering she wont be sleeping there...But I don't want to think about what shes done on that bed and what shes doing with me brother...I could stay with Shikamaru but i would have to stop annoying him and that's a bit too much fun..._ She thought smirking as she lied down looking at the stars pondering her options against she found herself asleep on the rooftop.


	2. Day 2 of a month, Living arrangments

"OI Woman..." Shikamaru groaned..._Troublesome..._"Wake up!" He reinforced as he watched her stir."Nani...?" he said as she swiped her leg under him causing him to fall on the hard roof tiles causing a loud noise which startled her awake. He was rubbing his head and mumbling words about how life would be better as a cloud then a ninja dealing with this troublesome woman. She grabbed her fan and hit him atop the head roughly. "OI!!!!!!!!What did I do now!?!?" He said angrily rubbing atop his head. "Hmph" She said putting her fan behind her back..

"What are you doing on the roof?" He said eyeing her suspiciously. "Didn't you say last night it was too 'troublesome' to bother unless you had to?" She commented back smartly as if to get him to not pester her about it. He did leave her alone after that. "We can see Iruka today its his day off of the academy because we have visitors..." He said after reading the manual over and putting off the training session for another day. As she watched him stare at the sky bored she shook her head as if to symbolize him being beyond words."So are you going to take me there or not?" She said crossing her arms. "Tch" He said rolling his eyes. "Your so impatient." He said.

"Well I just have something I need to do today and I would rather it not require rushing." She said simply. "Then why would we be rushing now?'' He said looking at her walking towards the edge the roof and waited for her to give him a lift down. "Must you object to everything I say? Your such a kid...Just yesterday you wouldn't even bother asking a question." She walked over and drew her fan after grabbing her bags and putting them on as well. When she jumped on he started to lazily walk over to her and tried to get on. "You will be taking the stairs." She said smirking going down watching him glare from the top of the roof at her as he turned and took the long way down.

As she waited for him she fixed her fan on her back and waved to a few people as she grabbed her bags. She turned to find him walking ahead without her so she caught up quickly. As they walked to were Iruka was she felt someone tug her hand. As her first instinct was Shikamaru she grabbed her fan and hit him on the top of the head as a reflex. "Baka" She said only to see both his hands clutching were she hit his head but still felt a hand. She turned to see Kankouru a bit confused but tugging her away from the crowd. "Look I didn't mean to kick you out but-" She cut him off "I don't care how your night was with your guide but I hope you have fun and that I have a room again tonight."She said turning._ Maybe I don't have to see if there is a vacancy then!_ "About that..." Kankouru said rubbing his neck. "Yea ok I get it..." She said as she tried to find Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had somehow found himself eating barbecue with Chouji and Ino. "Temari just left after hitting me...Women are troublesome..." He finished telling the group as Ino played with her hair while telling Chouji that its important to maintain at least some of your figure,but yet Chouji devoured another piece without caring. As he grabbed a piece from the barbecue he saw Temari walking looking about before he saw her move forward as if she had given up on looking for him and knew where to go. "You know you want to follow her." Said both his teamates in unison.He raised and eyebrow at them.

"Call it girl's intuition." Ino shrugged. "You would have to be a girl to have that." Sakura said rounding the corner. "What was that you said?!?!" Ino screamed getting up from the table to get into Sakura's face. "You heard what I said, Ino-pig!" She said shooting tension forward at her taking a step towards her as well. ''What would you know about being a girl then billboard brow?" She said back shooting sparks of tension as well. Meanwhile Shikamaru and Chouji left leaving Ino and Sakura to pay the bill.

Shikamaru after splitting up with Chouji found Temari coming around the corner and looking down as she left the Hokage building. Shikamaru started come up behind her when he saw his mom and stopped. "Thank you very much Yoshino but I don't know if I feel right just intruding in on him." She said though she liked the idea that his mother was still able to manage to control her son. ''Nonsense, when was the last time he found a woman in his apartment?" She said smirking at Temari who grew a shade of red she didn't know she was capable of. Shikamaru didn't seem to notice much "Tch...Troublesome mother..." He said coming up behind her.

"Oh, Shika your housing Temari for the rest of the month...'' She said smiling ''Tch..." He said without complaint then he looked at Temari as she was much less red now he knew she had been blushing at his mother's comment. "Iruka couldn't make it, he's meeting with my brother and Ten...Never mind...Are you going to help me into your apartment or not?" She said taking and aggravated tone as Yoshino moved along smirking at her son and Temari and how she was able to tell him what to do so easily. _Shikaku you owe me 1000 yen...I knew he liked her at least a little bit._

After Shikamaru showed Temari the house he took her bags, put them in her room and then they ate dinner...Shikamaru cooked...After finishing they started to head to bed. "Oi...Do you have an extra pillow?" She asked before he entered his room completely disappearing. "No...Go to bed" He said a bit anerved at having a women in his home acting like it was a normal hotel room to stay at. "Aw...Are you embarrassed about what your mother said?" She said grabbing a pillow from his room earning a deeper scowl from him. "No." He said simply closing his eyes and grabbing the pillow from her hands. "Fine" She said rolling her eyes and grabbing another one from the bed unfortunately, he took that one too... "Good night pineapple head." She said as she landed on her bed taking her pyjamas from the bag and switching into them. "Good night troublesome woman." He mumbled.

**Author's notes:**

**Yes I know their characters had a bit of a personality tweak but its not that big. I thought I should put one more chapter up [for anyone that gives a damn because I am leaving for Italy and will be gone for month and a half.So if I do have people who read this and like it, I thought I should put one more chapter up so it wont be that bad of a wait...Review please and there was a ChoujiXIno moment because I think they would be cute together...Although I would also find it cute if Ino just...oh I don't know...DIED!**


	3. Day 3 of a month, Shopping

Temari woke up to find Shikamaru still sleeping._ Lazy_... She got up and decided to search his apartment a bit she didn't get to see much last night. She walked into the kitchen seeing the plates and dishes he didn't do last night. Or for the week...She sighed stopping to find a small closet when she opened it she found, a pillow. "Ironic..." She mumbled. She walked back upstairs and changed into her regular ensemble. When she realized he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon she found herself wondering what Gaara was doing, or his assistant for that matter.

After remembering that sand was supposed to meet with the Hokage. She moved to open the door and found his room still closed sighing she knocked and hearing him not wake up she moved in. He was lazily against his bed with himself half in the covers and half not. "WAKE UP!" she said forcefully only to hear him groan and flip over. She moved near him getting an idea. _It works with my brothers maybe it will work on him._ "Shikamaru you just got out of Tsunade's office. She is making you marry someone for the next mission. If you could choose anyone who would it be?" She watched him stir as he started to form a name. She laughed mentally surprised it worked on him and knowing when he woke up she would tease him.

"Temari..." He mumbled as she jumped almost backwards. "Shut up...!" He said causing her to know he was awake.

After a startled Temari left the room he changed and came out. "So your taking me to Tsunade's today." she stated headed out his door.

"Why do you care?" He said taking the lead as she followed behind him.

"About what?" She asked innocently.

"Tch...Who I would want to marry." He said placing hand behind his head looking up at the clouds.

"I thought it would be fun to tease you." She said smirking. Shikamaru ignored her.

"We're here." He stated going into the entrance.

"I can see that." She said following him.

When they entered she was met with Tsunade, Shizune, Kankuro whispering in Tenten's ear. Myukiri with Shino who was looking the other way and Gaara with Lee and Naruto.For some reason Naruto was silent, this most likely annoyed him by the look of him. "Glad you find the time to join us." Tsunade said shooting Shikamaru a deadly look knowing it would be his fault. He just shrugged."Alright, now that everyone's here we can talk about what I called you in for." She said looking at everyone individually." We all know the last day is a festival to say goodbye and for this week instead of rushing things we will be preparing. Your job is to go shopping today and get outfits and everything needed for the festival. We will go in pairs Temari with Kankuro and Gaara with his assistant.You may leave." She said as everyone headed for the door.

"Temari," Started Kankuro, "Are you going to actually dress up for the festival?" He asked briefly shocked that his sister might be a girl and care.

"This is a mission if I'm told to dress up I will." Shikamaru and Kankuro shivered at the thought while Tenten just watched everyone closely grabbing Kankuro's hand and smiling as he looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. _Why couldn't i get Gaara or Myukire instead?_ After rounding the corner and heading out the door Tenten took the lead saying she knew places to shop.

After we made it to the main carts for clothes Kankuro pulled out his wallet "You can get something Tenten, I have enough." She looked at him with bright eyes as she quickly scanned the merchandise. Kankuro after getting a tux just stood behind her patiently. Temari just looked at him with shock._ What the hell happened to my brother?!He still has war paint and his puppets but i have never seen him act like this... _As she turned to lady at the cart smiling brightly she lifted up some of the dresses. She found a purple one with beads around the frame as a belt. A sash hung attached to the edge a color of black. Temari though not interested much in clothes found this piece stunning. As Tenten came out with a Chinese dress very tradition the color of green and blue the lady handed Temari the dress.

"You try it on, yes? She said with her overly happy smiling. Temari grabbed it and changed behind a curtain. As she stepped out everyone turned to see what it looked like on her.

"Wow...Temari you actually look nice." Kankuro said shocked. She threw him a glance that made him shut up though she knew that was the best compliment she would ever hear from him. Tenten walked over fingering the material as the lady looked at her and talked to Tenten.

"She looks amazing...I think if we layered it a bit it would look more fantastic and take the sleeves down so her shoulder can show at the edge it would fit her better.'' The lady still smiling asked Temari to change out of the dress. Temari went back into the dressing room and took it off while changing back.

"Here" She said as she nodded to Tenten, "Your good at this stuff." After turning and paying the lady she turned to see Shikamaru looking at the opposite direction. "Hey! I'm ready!" She said.

"Troublesome..."He said when she followed his eyes to see Ino and Chouji together. Temari had no doubt in her mind that Ino loved shopping but to see her shopping with Chouji was most likely the fact that shocked Shikamaru. After growing bored she hit him with her fan.

"I said...I'm ready" After glaring at her he started walking back out of the crowd towards Kankuro and Tenten.

'Kankuro thanks for the dress. I think it looks really good." She said her eyes sparkling as she watched it. He smiled seeing her happy as she put it down and hugged him."Oh Temari I got you a necklace to wear with the dress." She said showing her a box which held a small pendent in the middle with beautiful quality and shine.

"Thanks Tenten and sorry about the exams...You know..." She said as Tenten's smile quivered a bit and Kankuro looked at his sister rudely. They walked out of the market and noticed Hinata eating ramen with Naruto.

''**And that's how I'm going to be the Hokage! Thanks for listening Hinata!"** He said hopping off the stool and grabbing her hand to follow. She blushed as she followed him while looking at her feet.

"Lets eat. Its almost dinner, I can't believe we spent that much time shopping!" Tenten said dragging Kankuro into the ramen stand as Shikamaru shrugged while Temari followed.

"What would you like?" Asked Ayame. The chef's daughter

"Vegetable ramen."Said Tenten.

"Same" Joined Temari.

"Pork ramen." Said Kankuro.

"Chicken ramen" Finished Shikamaru as she nodded and moved into the kitchen. Temari listened to her brother chat with Tenten as she turned to Shikamaru.

"Are you going to be quiet the whole time we are here again?" She asked. He just shrugged not caring. She thought for a moment. "Do you still watch the clouds?" She asked finding something to talk about as the food was placed in front of them. She split her chopsticks after thanks and started to eat.

"I do now and then when people aren't bothering me to take them around for a month." He said starting to eat as well.

"Stop complaining crybaby, I didn't ask for you to be my guide. Deal with it. Besides so far i haven't done anything horrible to you...Yet." She said finishing her ramen rather quickly noticing him only half done.

"Yes and this morning wouldn't have been horrible?" He said draining the rest of his ramen as well. As he laid money on the table to pay for everyone's food. as they turned to leave.

"Hey you woke up didn't you?" She threw back stopping in front of the hotel Kankuro and Tenten were staying at. "Goodnight." She said to her brother as he waved along with Tenten.

"And if i didn't wake up?" He asked turning to walk the rest of the way to his apartment.

She grinned. "Your life would be miserable right about now..." She stopped in front of his door as he fished out his keys and unlocked it turning the knob.

"Your so troublesome you know that?" He said as he closed the door behind her. She took off her shoes and picked up her shopping bag.

"I know, but I only pester you." She said.

"Why is that?" He said eyebrow raised as he slid off his shoes.

"I don't know...Its just fun." She said heading upstairs and taking the dress out and holding it up to herself. _Tenten really did a good job with making it better. It was beautiful before but now its magnificent._ She sighed and hung it up switching into her sleep wear. As she heard his door close she walked down the hall and grabbed the pillow from the closet..._Bingo..._ She said snickering up the hall and into her room after closing it and placing the pillow on her bed. She lied down on top of it snuggling her face into it. She turned to the ceiling and pondered..._Why do I pick on Shikamaru...?_ She flipped over wondering as she fell asleep with still no answer.

**Author's notes: **

**Ok so back from Italy and been in school for a little over a week now and they really load us with homework and like I said before sorry for the wait. But since school started and with all the homework and everything that I'm getting, the uploads will be a little slow but not deathly slow you know? Anyways on top of that I'm a freshmen so a little torture is given but I'm the one freshmen everyone loves so its a lot easier then just being a freshmen. Anyways I hope you like it and hit the review button...NOW...NOW...NOW[BTW FLAMES ARE GREATLY DISLIKED!**


	4. Day 4 of a month, Iruka

Temari wakes up and moves to the kitchen still in her pajamas. As she walks downstairs she saw something on the table and she turned to pick it up.

"Temari,

We have to meet Iruka today because it's his day off. When your ready get dressed, I don't need you waking me with your ways, so I'll find a way to get up. Oh you might want to try acting nice today considering you do still represent your country even if you're spying in on us.

Shikamaru"

Temari smirked at the note reading it over again. She placed it on the table and went back to her room and flipped through her closet finding something different then her usual ensemble of black and an obi. She found something in the very back and she noticed it did not belong to her. She pulled it out and found it being a laced article of some very thin girl she assumed. When she identified it after approximately 3 second she threw it back in the back of the closet with disgust. _That's just plain wrong…_ _Well he is a teenage guy but….Shikamaru? How could I have thought him any different? Typical!_ She grabbed her usual not caring and changed in a rage. As she opened her door she found him down the stairs, so she went down.

"We are meeting Iruka at the academy, though he has the day off, he found it appropriate. I think it's because he just had work to do," Shikamaru stated and turning towards her.

"Then let's go." She said slipping into her shoes on the doorway and opening the door.

"What did I do this time?" He said to himself rather then her as he took his shoes and went out, somehow finding a way to put them on during their walk. He took the lead and showed them where. When he was outside the academy he showed her the room and they walked to it. As she knocked on the door she went in went told to.

"Ah I take it your Temari, nice to meet you. Shikamaru told me that you had blonde hair and were a beauty beyond imagine but I never thought he would brag about a woman like that. Actually he never called you pretty but with all the troublesome's he through in there I knew there had to be some reason he liked you." Iruka said with a friendly smile.

"Oi, I'm right here…" He said as he walked into the room as well, he heard Temari laugh at Iruka's comment in the background. He glared at her.

"Anyways I'm Iruka and I teach here at the academy. We require training everyday for 2 hours and practice at home. We have a new technique lesson once a week. I and two other people decide who passes or fails at the end of the year. If you want to know anything else please ask." He said in a brief overview speech.

"I noticed there was a target practice dummy downstairs for accuracy. Was that the most difficult or is it just stressed the most?" She asked as she crossed her legs which grabbed Shikamaru's attention, which grossed her out from the certain article she noticed this morning so she uncrossed them.

"Its both, as you know, in the sand, targets are harder because your vision is blurred as well as the heat causing your vision to be a mirage. This is why your accuracy is harder, but in Konoha we have speed considering nothing is blocking our vision, so our eyes must follow our targets as well as accuracy being more difficult considering the speed of our throw to actually hit the target. Plus when our target moves so quickly we must estimate how far foreword we throw our weapon so it will hit our target. This is why we practice so much because it is difficult as well as stressed." Shikamaru said for Iruka.

"Well Shikamaru I would have stayed home if you were to answer all his questions." She said turning towards him.

"Troublesome woman…What do you have against me today?" He asked aggravated.

"Hmph..." She said not answering as Iruka watching in the background smiling.

_Maybe he does actually like her…_ He pondered watching them bicker for a few minutes until they seemed to stop. "Well…Anymore questions?" He asked her as she looked at him.

"One more, if you were to say on average, how well do you think you take time with each student to increase their individual techniques?" She asked as she watched Shikamaru sit back not answering.

"Mostly we rely on their parents or family members to do as such, considering as usually their individual techniques are passed down from ancestry. But as such do not always have living relatives we work separately with them sometimes but mostly we require them to work on their own." Iruka said smiling again.

"Thanks for answering my question. I will leave you alone to your work again." She said as she bowed to the Konoha sensei. She headed for the door and waved goodbye and Shikamaru followed her. "Oi lets eat something." She said as she left the entrance.

"You go ahead I'm going to watch the clouds." He said as he left her.

_You're a wonderful guide…._ "Whatever." She replied to him as she looked at the sunset. She turned and made her way to his apartment. She knew she could find some thing edible at his place. After getting there she stopped by the door, finding a way to maneuver her way into the house. When she made it in she found some miso soup and rice so she cooked both and ate. When she looked out the window she saw it dark. Knowing Shikamaru was most likely returning she used her little free time to take a shower. After finishing she heard the door open and she dried quickly and switched into her night wear. "Shikamaru I'm going to sleep early." She said as she moved to her room. "Oh and next time…Please take all your stuff, along with your 'friends' stuff out of your guest's room. So, next time, I might be able to manage some breakfast. Goodnight Shikamaru." She said closing the door as he gave her a questioning look. She moved to the bed and then turned to look out the window into the starry sky. _I should watch the stars one night…It might be easier to see here than in Suna. I will have to check it out sometime._ She flipped over and let her thoughts slow down. _Pervert Shikamaru…_ She thought before that was the last thought for the night because she fell asleep.

**Author:**

**Gee Golly Willikers…I'm so sorry for the LONG update. I have had soooooooooooooooo much homework and projects it's not even funny. And I absolutely hate this chapter but I only spent 1 hour on it so I guess its ok…I might fix it later but probably not…Sorry again!!!!! And after like 40 minutes I felt like finishing it and putting it up instead of stalling more and keeping my nonexistent readers uncontent. **


End file.
